Recognizing the Bonds
by KouRei
Summary: Maybe the little bruises and cuts that show up on your body seemingly out of nowhere, are actually little injuries that happened to your soulmate and you get the same marks on your skin as them. Now wouldn't that be interesting?
1. Chapter 1

Yami stared at his hand, a long thin paper cut adored the tip of his thumb. It was the fifth one this month and he didn't know where he was getting them. He worked with Duel Monster cards and they were as sharp as Rex Raptor on a good day. To be honest, they didn't bother him much but he wanted to know where they were coming from. The current paper cut had apparently happened as he was meeting with his cousin Seto. They had been sitting, just talking, when he felt the slight sting on his thumb. Seto had eyed the paper cut like he was eating a distasteful lemon. He hated paper cuts since being a CEO led to him having plenty of them. Seto's hands were 'delicate' for a lack of words (in reality, he just really didn't like paper cuts, they disturbed him when typing.)

Yami took the band-aid from Seto and applied it to his thumb, nodded to what Seto was talking about.

" – So I think that it would be good if you did a performance on Saturday in that contest I'm throwing."

Yami thought back weeks, to what Seto was talking about. Seto's company had come out with a new set of cards. They were all the rage, what with the new art designs for the Dark Magician and others. Yami had to admit the new art looked cool. And now Seto's company was throwing a contest to all those who made desks with the new cards and offered the grand price of a rare card. To say in the least, the applications to be entered in the contest, were an astounding amount. But Seto was going to regulate the people going into the contest, not counting Yami, who would present the winner with a surprise bonus duel. Yami was brought back to the present when he heard the dreaded words from Seto.

"You know Anzu is going to be there right?"

Yami bit his check. Anzu had been a nice girl when they briefly dated in college but he broke up with her when she started acting creepy. Like stalker creepy. He shuddered.

"Is there no way you could get rid of her Seto?"

Seto shook his head,

"No, she's done nothing against my rules of the contest. I can't kick her out since she actually got into the competition fairly."

Yami frowned,

"How did she even get into the contest? She sucked at Duel Monsters back in collage. What is she even running?"

Seto looked at the paper on his desk.

"It says that she's running a Naturas deck. I'm surprised her stats were enough to actually make the requirements of the application."

Yami's eyebrows rose,

"She had stats? What were the requirements of the application?"

Seto shrugged and leaned into the couch he was sitting on.

"Their decks have to consist of the cards currently being promoted and old cards. No banned cards and the limit list is in effect. Also background checks are required and each duelist has to have at least experience, whether it be winning local contests or playing with others. There are other specifications but it's more math lingo than I would rather go into right now."

Yami hummed and dropped the subject. He was going to have find a way to avoid Anzu and still enjoy the competition. The conversation dropped into a comfortable silence as Seto's maids brought them lunch. Yami dropped his eyes to his hands as he chewed, softly fingering the band-aid on his thumb. Maybe he would buy some ointment on the way home, after of course, he buys the brand new romance novel he had been eyeing. It was written by his favorite author, Eamo Sazua. Yami always was satisfied with every one of Sazua's works. He didn't like anyone knowing but he an entire shelf dedicated to Eamo Sazua. Yami had all 23 books, all 4 of of the manga series that were based of the books and all 3 of the art books made by Sazua. He was hooked and he didn't plan in stopping.

He left Seto to his paperwork and went to the bookstore, glancing over the horror novels and heading straight to the romance novels. He ignored all the books that didn't have Suzua's name on them. He finally saw the display with the brand new book being promoted, Dark Bonds. Yami picked it up and flipped it over to read the back.

_Rebecca knew that it was her time, that it was time to give it all up. For love? For everything she believed in? No, not for those reasons. She would give up everything she had, everything that was making her weak. Then and only then would she be strong. _

Yami nodded, he liked how the back only gave a vague yet strangely informative summary. He tapped the book, he would enjoy this one. He moved away from the display, only to stop when something bright caught his eye. He turned to look at the promotional poster, reading the words and eyes widening. It was a promotional poster about meeting Eamo Sazua in public. As far as he knew, Eamo Sazua had declined every offer to appear in public, even declined fan signings. What had changed? He wasn't complaining. The poster said that Eamo Sazua would chose 5 lucky fans to meet for a private fan signing. The only way to apply was to email or mail pictures of their book collections. Basically showing how much you supported the author, or the other way was to write an essay about which book was their favorite. The email and address to mail were at the bottom of the poster. Yami took a picture of the poster and decided to do both. He would show off with pride.

He was in line to buy his book when the cashier smiled at him and handed him a booklet. Yami looked at it before turning to the cashier, who smiled at him.

"The promotion for this book is when you buy the book within the first week, we give out a booklet with stickers and a secret password. Enter it in this website and see if you win a special prize from the author."

Yami looked at the booklet with wide eyes, happy inside. He paid for his book and stopped briefly at the convenience store near his house, buying that ointment he wanted. He also bought a packet of printer paper since he had ran out of paper, printing out all the alternate book covers and all the additional web material about Eamo Sazua. He blushed when he though about how obsessive he sounded. He really liked his books, ok? He set down Dark Bonds and turned on his laptop, quickly typing in the website written down in the booklet.

He liked the way the website started with a single blue rose. He clicked on it and the website bursted with different colors. There were roses along the side, all the same color blue as the first rose he clicked on. The website displayed the the summaries of all the books Sazua had written and even some fan art. He was in heaven. He took his time with the sight, reading everything there was to read. He made an account and entered the forum section of the website, eagerly talking with other fans. He moved on from the forums and moved the 'Author's Corner', where apparently the great Eamo Sazua added posts about his (Yami assumed his favored author was a boy, Eamo, to him, sounded like a masculine name) day.

He laughed as he read how Eamo fought with his friends on keeping some character in another book he like. He liked how innocent, for a romance novelist, Eamo sounded. He finished all the blog posts and finally found the secret red rose that would direct him to the password page. He typed in his password.

_Y-2-1-G-9-R-2-1-1-2-E-1-9_

He waited as the page loaded. He really wanted to win, it was in his nature to want to win. The website finally pinged and he read the words on the screen. His grin widened,

_You walk along a long path and find two chests. Your smarts and intuition has led you to pick the left chest and in doing so, you find a red rose. In the language of flowers, red roses are a symbol of intense and deep passion. You've won a red rose, the rarest rose on this website. A red rose among the blue rose garden, such luck indeed. As of right now, you're number 1 out of 10 who have the rare prize here. Enter your email below and see what happens. _

Yami typed his email into the text box and watched as new words popped out.

_You have won a special signed poster from Eamo Sazua and as well as a puzzle. Soon you'll receive an email instructing you on how to submit your address for delivery. Have a good day young rose. _

Yami blanked out. He was having trouble understanding what was happening. He had won a signed poster and a puzzle? His heart thumped hard and Yami bursted out of his chair. He danced his victory dance, ignoring the way he might have looked. He pumped his fist into the air and mentally praised himself. He sat back down and ran his hand through his hand, opening a new tab to check his email. He was a bit sketchy about emailing his address but it wasn't like he couldn't talk to Seto and have it fixed. It felt he waited hours until the email finally came, in reality it had only been 10 minutes. He followed the instructions to the T. He watched as his name, address and phone number was personally emailed to Eamo Sazua, himself apparently. He focused on the email, refusing to fangirl until he was done. Be fore sending the email, he checked if the email was the same one for the private fansign contest. And it was. Yami decided to knock three birds out with one stone and also send an email with the pictures of his book collection. He turned to his bookshelf, which was a massive and heavy piece of furniture. The bookshelf had six shelves in total. The first one had random knick knacks and souvenirs from his college days. The next shelf had all 23 books of Eamo Sazua, in chronological order at that. Each book was in perfect condition, he was particular of his books. Next was his shelf of Duel Monster cards. There were a total of 8 boxes, each with a different type of card. It made his life easier when he had learned to organize his cards. The fourth shelf was where all the extra merchandise went. Meaning all the manga and art books he had. This would be where he would put the puzzle once he finished with it. The next shelf was empty and for a good reason. This shelf was going to be for the future drama cds, anime series dvds, read along cds and any other media. And his last shelf held all his regular movies and such. It was quite a wonderfully organized bookshelf and Yami knew that he had doubles of everything on that shelf, stashed away in case of something.

He uploaded the pictures into his computer and started in the essay. To him, it wasn't hard to choose his favorite book. He loved one of Sazua's earlier works, called Broken Love. Yami knew each order of publishing for each book. Broken Love had been Sazua's fourth book to be published. Broken Love had been about a pharaoh who had been searching for his true love, knowing he would never be complete until he found them. But instead what happened was that the pharaoh had a vision of his soulmate. He then traveled around the world and saved him. Yami loved Egypt, so it was no big surprise that he would chose the romance novel in Egypt. Also he added in the factor of being a descendent of a pharaoh and that the story just spoke to him. In the end, his essay turned out to be 3 pages, longer than what he had expected. He mailed both emails and leaned back in his chair, feeling very satisfied. He shut off his laptop and grabbed Dark Bonds, hoping to get some pages read with a nice slice of pizza. He went ahead and ordered himself a large pepperoni pizza, making sure that he had clean dishes.

Yami sat down on his favorite soft leather loveseat. It was black, soft and it was the very first purchase he made from his winnings from dueling. He pulled his plate of pizza into his lap and cracked open Dark Bonds. From the first word, he was captured in the characters. The main character Rebecca reminded him of a friend from college. She was stubborn, independent and overall confident in herself. They were qualities that Yami though every person needed in life. Time went by as he read, the plate long clean of pizza. It was four in the morning when Yami felt the effects of no sleep and without him noticing, he passed out on the couch. The book in his hand fell to his chest and the plate stayed in his lap. Thankful for Yami that the night was warm.

Morning came and went, Yami didn't arise from his chair until noon. He felt tired and his mouth felt like it was covered in fuzz. He looked around and saw that he had fallen asleep in his chair. He pushed the plate in his lap to the floor and bookmarked his page in Dark Bonds. He laid there for a while, soaking up more of the sun and warming up nicely. He didn't get up until he heard his phone buzz from within his room. He sighed and got up, putting his plate in the sink and taking his book with him. He decided a shower was more important than a text, so went ahead and showered. He also brushed his teeth and dressed in the most comfortable clothes he had. Which was a black t-shirt and sweatpants. He finally checked his phone and saw that the text from Seto. It seemed that he wanted to talk more about the contest.

Yami texted back, saying that they could discuss the concert at dinner. It was Saturday so Yami usually went over to Seto's to have dinner. It kept Mokuba and to a lesser extent, Seto, from being lonely. He sat his phone down and went to check his email, hoping there was a confirmation email about his prizes being sent. But to his surprise, there was an email labeled [Eamo Sazua] and Yami didn't believe his eyes.

"It can't be." He murmured to himself. It could not be his favorite author sending him email. It just couldn't. He let his mouse hover over the email and he hesitantly clicked on it. 

_Dear Yami Sennen,_

_I'm very surprised that the reigning Duel Monsters champion is such a big fan of my work and not surprisingly, a lucky fan at that, Your prizes, the signed poster and puzzle have been mailed and they should be there within 3 to 5 days. The poster is based on Dark Bonds and it has not been released yet. So you'll have the first print of it. Now the puzzle is a 3D puzzle based of my book, Broken Love. I've made it so that if you solve the puzzle, you'll get a little surprise. _

_Now it has also come to my attention that you also entered the contest to meet me in person. All the entries go through me and a panel of judges. We saw your very extensive collection, which made me extremely flattered. We've agreed that you are so far, the first one who has really shown that you love my books. Enclosed in this email is your ticket for the private fansigning. You've certainly earned it. On the day of the fansign, bring anything you want me to sign, within reason please~! Respond to this email if you have any problems._

_Have a good day,_

_ Eamo Sazua_

Yami froze. Was this really happening to him. First a signed poster, a puzzle and now a private fansigning? He focused past his panic attack and watched as his printer spit out his ticket. He took it into his hands and just stared at it. It had a black border encasing the words. There was a red rose behind the words, with slight black shadows wrapping around the ends of each letter. It was tasteful and chic. He looked at the date and then at his calender and smiled. It was two weeks away and on a Saturday. He knew so far he was free on that day but he needed to tell Seto and his manager just in case.

He tucked the ticket into Dark Bonds and took a well needed breathe. He needed to calm down or he would end up called his friend Bakura in order to brag. Bakura, wasn't a morning person, so he refrained from the notion of calling him. Bakura was a friend from college. They had met when Yami had found him in the art room, just painting. Bakura had the most brilliant mind he had ever seen. He was a genius with a paint brush, even if his mouth was a bit uncouth. Bakura hadn't let anyone else know he was a painter and had graduated college with a business degree. Then he became an underground painter. He submitted his art one day into the Domino art museum and he had became famous almost over night. His art varied, but most of the time he painted a white haired angel with the softest eyes Yami had ever seen. He signed his artwork with the nickname 'Zorc' and Yami had to admit, Bakura's art moved people. But anyways, he certainly wasn't going to call Bakura until he had his third cup of coffee. Instead he called his mother, hoping to share some of his morning happiness with her.


	2. Chapter 2

Seto was ready to kill himself, if only to avoid the idiots around him. It was only two in the afternoon and half of his company were running around like chickens with their heads cut off. He didn't know who's bright idea it was to run a virtual reality machine check when nobody had bothered to check the cooling system. The system had fried on start-up and data had been lost...or rather Seto let them think so. He wasn't stupid, he had months and months of data stored as backup in case this had happened. Which it did.

He rubbed his temples and kept typing the damage report. He was going to have someone rebuild the new system from scratch. There was a couple of salvageable parts but he wanted to see what his company could come up with, without his help. Meanwhile he was going to hire someone on the side to rebuild the system as well, as a comparison. God he was ready to fire some imbeciles. He signaled to his secretary to go and get him more coffee as he pushed aside the damage report and started working on the Duel Monsters contest he was hosting.

He smirked at all the applications and quickly rejected the ones that simply weren't worth his time. He felt satisfaction at rejecting all the applications that didn't survive his background check, mentally tagging those people in case something happened. Unfortunately the rejection pile did not include a certain person's name, namely Anzu Masaki. She was the bane of Seto's existence. She was annoying, ugly, whiny, and most of all, a whore. She slept with every male she could get her hands on. Seto was surprised that she didn't have any diseases.

She was also the reason why Yami didn't date girls anymore. Seto had to admit that his cousin was a bit of a playboy, but he was only looking for love. Seto remembered it well. Back in collage, Yami had been a rising Duel Monsters champion and Anzu had seduced him, for a lack of words. Yami had fallen head over heels and they had gone out. In a matter of weeks, Anzu had grown creepy and possessive of Yami but didn't mind eyeing other guys. Yami had then caught her cheating on him with another man. He had been devastated, as Seto recalled. Yami had swore off women in front of him and Seto had agreed that women were a bit of hassle. Seto shuddered when he remembered her nasty lusty stare. She was disgusting in every way possible.

He finished up the remaining aspects of the contest, such as the reward of a rare card and the secret bonus duel with Yami. Whoever won the contest, would be surprised when they find out they would get to duel Yami as a bonus. He moved on to his Duel Monster sales chart and mentally cackled as he watched the sales go up. This contest was just a good way to boost his sales. He liked the way the numbers were adding up. The income for the contest far outweighed the cost. There was the cost of the application, and the arena but that was it. He was making money on everything else. Seto checked on the dates and invitations to the duelists, making sure everything was perfect. Everyone who was in the contest would soon get the notice that the contest was afoot. The contest would take up to a week. The duelists would roam the city, finding other duelists to duel. Each duelist would have a case, with two small golden hearts inside. The point was to win hearts from other duelists, up to 8 hearts, to fill the case. Each duel would have the anti of one golden heart from each duelist. Seto planned it out so there would be at least 12 duelists, but you never know.

Hours pasts by and Seto's stomach finally warned him that he needed to eat or else he would end up having a big headache. He pushed away his work and walked out of his office. He nodded to his secretary and left. He wondered what he would eat. He didn't feel like fast food but he didn't feel like sitting somewhere and having people stare at him. He got into his limo and had his driver drive around until he saw something he might like. He glanced over the fast food places and ignored the sketchy looking restaurants. About twenty minutes passed and Seto was growing impatient. He was about to just go get a burger when someone, not something, caught his eye.

The man was tall, blonde and lean. He was sitting down at a simple table, eating with a woman. The man, in Seto's opinion, had the most gorgeous eyes he had ever seen. They were expressive and such a beautiful shade of gold. His skin had a subtle tan to it and his clothes only help offset that. He was wearing a simple green shirt with jeans and they looked good on him. Seto eyed the woman. She had auburn hair and a small fair face. She looked cute, he supposed. She was wearing a simple yellow dress that looked nice on her. They looked like they were having fun eating and talking. Seto wondered if the man was on a date. Their food did look delicious though.

Seto decided on a whim to eat at the same little cafe as the blond. He made his driver park and he sat down at a table near the blond and the girl. Seto made sure that he sat down in a way so he had every view point of the blonde man. He liked the way the sunset looked against the man's hair, such interesting highlights. His thoughts were disturbed by a waitress greeting him and giving him a menu. He looked at the menu and decided on a simple soup and salad. As he relayed the order to the waitress, he looked out the corner of his eye to see the blonde blushing. He was about to turn to stare at him but the blonde turned back to the girl at his table.

Seto took out his laptop and pretended to work on a report. He decided to listen in on the man's conversation. The man seemed a bit flustered.

"Shizuka, I can't do that! I don't even know him."

Hmm so the girl was named Shizuka huh? Seto started typing into his laptop, still listening in their conversation.

"Oh really? I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

He? Seto wanted to turn to look the blonde in the eye but his laptop brought back the results he was searching for. There were 38 different Shizuka's living in Japan but after looking at a couple photos, he found the one he was looking for. Her name was Shizuka Jounouchi, age 20. She lived in Tokyo, surprisingly enough. Seto skipped past her biography and moved onto her family. Her mother worked as a secretary, her father, not working. And surprisingly, Seto found the young man in front of her registered as her older brother.

He clicked on the picture and read all that he could. His name was Katsuya Jounouchi, age 23. He worked as a cook in one of Seto's favorite restaurants. Seto moved onto his weight, height, ect. until he couldn't read anymore. Katsuya seemed like an interesting person that Seto had to meet. His food finally arrived and he started to eat while thinking. He looked at Katsuya and smirked, he reminded him of cute golden retriever. He turned back to his laptop and decided to read a couple of emails, ignoring the unimportant ones and only responding to the ones he thought deserved his attention.

His thumb suddenly began to hurt as he was taking a small bite of lettuce. Seto frowned at the sudden pain before hearing a small moan next to him. He quickly glanced over to see Jounouchi holding his thumb while his sister laughing at him.

"How did you manage to cut your thumb big brother?"

Jounouchi frowned, "I was trying to move my plate. Don't laugh at me!"

Shizuka chuckled and ignored her brother, going back to eating. Seto ignored his thumb and chuckled silently, of course Jounouchi would be the clumsy type. Seto kept watching him for a couple more minutes before making up his mind. He finished up the rest of his food, putting away his laptop into his briefcase. He pulled out his business card and scribbled his personal number on the back. He got up and adjusted his trenchcoat, making sure it flowed the way he liked it. He made his way to where Jounouchi and his sister were, slid his card towards Jounouchi and left without looking back.

He knew that Jounouchi would text. It was only a matter of time.


	3. Chapter 3

Yugi grabbed his soda, making himself comfortable in his loveseat and watched as Ryou took over the couch and Jounouchi the floor. They had all gathered for their weekly gossip session since they couldn't meet up with each other often during the week. From the look on Jounouchi's face, it seemed like he had big news and Yugi was definitely ready to listen. He made sure that there were plenty of snacks and drinks before he looked at Jounouchi,

"Ok talk. You look like you're about to burst."

Jounouchi sighed,

"Boy do I feel like it. So do you guys remember that cute cafe over near the park? Shizuka and I were eating lunch there. First off, the food is great and you know how judgey I am with my food. So we were just eating and Shizuka totally notices that Seto Kaiba is sitting a couple of tables away from me."

Ryou raised his eyebrow, "Seto Kaiba? Eating a cute cafe?"

Jounouchi nodded, "I know huh but he was totally there. He looked so sexy and then Shizuka kept telling me to 'go and talk to him' but like, who can go up to him without getting chewed to pieces?"

Yugi laughed, "True true, so what happened?"

Jounouchi started waving around his hands, his face flushed.

"He just walked up and gave me his number! On the back of his business card! Seto fucking Kaiba gave me his number! All I was doing was eating my food and here comes hot, sexy Seto Kaiba and just gives me his number! Shizuka wouldn't stop teasing me. She told me that he was totally checking me out but all I saw him doing was typing on his laptop and eat his food. When did he even have the time to check me out?"

Jounouchi pulled out his wallet and threw the business card on the floor, Seto Kaiba's number facing up.

"He gave me the card and walked away, without looking back. Guys what do I do?!"

Ryou grabbed the card from the floor and gave it a glance over, "I didn't think you were his type. I didn't think that men were his type and last time I checked, he was having a dating scandal with that Italian woman and also that french model."

Jounouchi pursed his lips, "Thanks Ryou, such support you give me."

Ryou laughed and handed the card to Yugi, who hummed. "Don't worry Jou, Ryou has his own love problems. Isn't that right Ryou?"

Ryou blushed and slapped Yugi's shoulder, "Shush Yugi, I can't help it if I get hit on by my coworkers."

Yugi smirked, "Oh I'm sure you can't help it."

Jounouchi looked at Ryou, "Coworkers dig the white hair? Or the fact you look adorable?"

Ryou pouted and slid down the couch he was sitting on, "Both. I get girls who want to baby me and then the guys who want to hang me off their arms. Masato, the physics professor, wouldn't leave me alone at all while I was grading my papers and I tried everything but ugh he wouldn't leave. Then I can't handle Rena and her grabby hands. Like I know my hair is amazing but she doesn't have to run her hands through my hair every chance she gets."

Yugi and Jounouchi laughed, imagining Ryou getting hair molested. Ryou sighed and completely laid down on the couch, moaning how life was unfair to him. Yugi gave Jounouchi back Kaiba's number.

"Now now Ryou, stop being a drama queen and Jounouchi, you better text Kaiba later. If he gave you his number, you better text him. I don't want to hear you moaning about what to text him either."

Jounouchi sighed, "Sure Yugi. Now has anything happened to you this week? Anything interesting?"

Yugi grabbed a cookie and started to nibble it.

"Well you know that Mai decided that doing two different events would bring up sales and she was right. For the fan meeting, I've already got the group who's gonna meet me and I've got 3 out of the 10 people who have won prizes based on Dark Bonds and Broken Love. But that isn't the best part. Guess who entered both events and won both?"

Jounouchi hummed and tapped his chin, "Mina? That weird book fan that made you move twice?"

Yugi shivered, Mina had been such a big fan of his and almost to an extreme. At first, Mina was such a lovely girl, who had only found out who Yugi was, due to Jounouchi's loud mouth. Yugi had signed her books and taken selfies with her before trying to move on with life. But she had learned his routine and basically stalked him, resulting in him moving twice. Yugi was hoping that he wouldn't have to move for the third time.

"Oh god no. If she got in, I would have to call my lawyer and make sure the restraining order was still up."

Ryou took a sip of his juice, "Then who Yugi?"

Yugi leaned forward and smirked,

"Yami Sennen."

Ryou and Jounouchi sat up, mouths dropping. Jounouchi crawled over to Yugi,

"Are you kidding me?! Hot Duel Monsters champion Yami Sennen? Spill details!"

Yugi giggled,

"Ok so I first got an alert that someone had won one of the prizes from Dark Bonds and Broken Love and so I waited for their email with their contact information. Guys, it was him and then he also sent in his essay and pictures for the fan meeting. He's a big fan. He has all my books and his essay was amazing. He talked about, funny enough, Broken Love and how he connected with it. It's one of the best I've read and I'm really tempted to print it off and frame it."

Ryou shook his head,

"Wow. I never would have guessed he would have been a big fan of you. But that's great! Are any of the other winners anyone we know?"

Yugi shook his head, "Not that I know. But I can't wait to meet Yami, I want him to sign my Dark Magician."

Jounouchi smirked, "I wouldn't mind having him sign something else."

Yugi threw a cookie at Jounouchi, "You have Kaiba. Stop trying to take all the hot men."

Jounouchi caught the cookie and laughed,

"Now when have I taken all the hot men? I can only count Kaiba."

Ryou held up his hand, "Well Takao hit on you at the club, Daisuke at the supermarket, Sosuke at the park and Mamoru when we went to that concert."

Jounouchi groaned, "Fine fine. Guys love to hit on me but I don't steal them." He ran a hand through his hair, "They just have good taste. But you have to remember that Yugi had those CEOs hitting on him that time we went to that restaurant and that really hot guy, what was his name, Ryuunosuke? Yeah, he was all over you at the water park."

Yugi put his head into his hands, "Yeah yeah you made your point. We're all hot. Now Ryou do you have anything you want to share?"

Ryou swirled his cup, watching the juice before blushing.

"I think I have a secret admirer."

Yugi and Jounouchi gasped, "Who?"

Ryou shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know but do you guys remember Otogi from high school? We bumped into each other as I was on my way home from work. We chatted and he told me about this painting that reminded him of me. So I went to check it out and guys, it looks just like me."

Yugi pursed his lips, "How much like you Ryou?"

Ryou bit his lip,

"Like 95%. The painting, I think, is me dressed as an angel. It was so beautiful but when I asked who the artist was, all I got was the name Zorc. I doubt that's his real name. I don't know whether to be flattered or creeped out. I don't even know if it's really me either."

Jounouchi whistled, "Zorc? I know that name. I heard he's a fantastic artist who always draws his "angel", from what I hear."

Ryou blushed, "Either way, I would love to meet him. His painting just moved me."

Yugi nodded, "But be careful Ryou. You never know who it could be."

Ryou nodded and Yugi clapped his hands,

"Well, now that gossip is out of the way, it's time to choose: club or stay at home movie?"

Jounouchi raised his hand, "Let's go to that new dance club, Egypt. I heard it was amazing."

Yugi hummed and turned to Ryou, "What do you think?"

Ryou put down his glass,

"Let's go dance. I need to let loose for tonight."

Yugi raised his fist into the air, "Then let's get ready!"

And with that, the guys made their way upstairs to Yugi's room. They usually left their clubbing clothes over at Yugi's, just in case they left like going out. Ryou shrugged on a light purple tank top, slipping on a mesh shirt on top. He slipped on a pair of tight leather pants and went to do his eyeliner as Jounouchi put on his clothes. Jounouchi often went with white v-neck shirt and leather pants, simple he liked to call it. Ryou handed him the eyeliner and helped Yugi choose what shirt to wear. He was stuck between a hot leather tank top and a long sleeved navy blue shirt. He went with the leather tank top and grabbed his tightest leather pants, the ones that really accented his ass. He didn't bother with eyeliner since his eyes already looked really big but he did put on a layer of lip gloss, liking the light sheen it gave his lips. And like that, they were ready to rule the night.


End file.
